Baby, it's cold outside
by nickkandbj
Summary: Winter themed Vauseman- ...one lyric phrase- 4 different ways. New update with a collaboration.
1. Chapter 1

**New York City subway, Winter 2009**

You weave through the congested bodies down the stairs... through the turns... and wait with your eyes glued to your 6 inch time zapper of a phone. You glance around the myriad of types of business men and street thugs, tourists and such. Polly texts you and says that she wants all the details if it goes well ...Or she'll give you a rescue call if it tanks. Her blind date...fucking Polly had finally roped her into a blind date with a chap from Accounting, but she swears that he is funnier and cuter than that job sounds.

Doubtful but hopeful...maybe...maybe not...maybe you just wanted to go home and binge watch Netflix and drink port wine.

You fade back into your phone and then a woman's laugh, and you can't help but turn around...you only hear her yet...you open a game, MazeRunner...loading...loading...

" _Really Nic...I Got it...I'm on the M to Metropolitan Ave and the band goes on at 10"_

Are you the only one listening to this...most people are plugged in so probably so...

Astoria wasn't your usual stop either...an upscale dinner that required you to have to dig in the back of your closet for a slim black dress that hit just to the softest part of your thighs you've been told ...with a modest amount of cleavage for a first date. Mirrors don't lie and your California sun-kissed looks had snared more than a few... you dared a slight smile...no need to worry...everything was going to be okay.

Finally , you're sorting yourself into a slot and settling in next to your neighbors for the next 15-18 minutes...nothing too offensive...and then that laugh again...this time its sudden and you know its her again...she's on her phone now ...same bench as you but across the open space just past the shuttering doors...bent with white earbuds in...long black hair shields her face though...and it melds into a black aviator leather jacket and you don't know why you are still craning to see around the six foot four ish- looking man in the suit.

He smiles at you...no way buddy...wasn't looking at you...why are you even looking at her...the internal censure does nothing to avert your eyes though until your phone buzzes again. Why can't you see her face...

Facebook, instagram, twitter...notifications...pininterest...why...do you waste your time installing this nonsense...you vow to start dumping them now as you scroll.

The doors shutter open and close and while you don't feel anyone wedge past you or through you while you deleted ten apps already...and you realize that tall man had exited and you aren't alone in people watching as you raise your eyes level with hers. She'd been watching you... as you had tried to do with her...she hadn't even had the courtesy to avert her eyes after a couple of seconds of you noticing her... noticing you. That's all you can see and you're tingling.

She wins as you glance down at your phone...twenty minutes until you had to be at the restaurant and that was not going to cause you any anxiety because it was just dinner ...and I mean you had to eat right?

You chance another glance up and she's smiling at you like you're in on the secret joke but really you have no idea what she's thinking…but you can't help grinning like a fool because you can finally see her face and well she's a knock out…all lips and perfect eyebrows….and you play this little game like middle schoolers

Well little did she know that she was a day too late , as single little old you was headed to meet your future husband in fifteen minutes to hear Polly tell it. She already had them coupled off with her and Pete. That should be a relief…but it wasn't… you didn't want to meet him at all. She is looking at you again….you can feel it but you don't look up from your phone as the people shift again.

Suddenly she is right next to you on the pole to your left. Her gaze is locked on you, and you fight the urge to squirm. A lady should be rightly offended at the way her eyes continually caress your thighs…you keep your knees shut…..are you just thinking that she's undressing you or is she….the closeness allows you to see all of her now. Your eyes linger over her ripped jeans and thigh high black boots…..to go along with that sexy leather jacket…..

Ten minutes. Why had the word sexy come to mind…..did you think she was…sexy anyway? Sex and women or sexual situations was not your normal bag of tricks…..but Polly had wanted you to try something new….

Maybe she played in that band you'd heard that she was on her way to meet….you see her now with pupils darker green that nearly lay your skin bare and you don't know why the satisfied smirk on her face after perusing your body makes you hold your chin up higher with pride….it wasn't every day that a six foot beauty decides that you're even close to her league.

You're being ridiculous you think suddenly…..your stop is next and you half-way consider getting off and laying on your couch all weekend…you scroll….should you ditch or go….the car shifts again, you glance up again and the pole is empty.

You don't even notice the seat next to you and suddenly she's in your ear and her breath hits your earlobe and you gasp as if it was her tongue….you'd done all this eye-flirting and now she was moving in for the kill….why did that fact make your heart race even more?

You weren't actually going to do anything about anything…right...because like right now you couldn't decide what to do….your mind was always whirling, never settling on one course of action….definitive decisions were not your strong suit….it was easier to be led. Just stop thinking.

" _What's your stop?"_

That honey soaked voice was causing your stomach to feel weird and all you can think about when she's this close ...all you can smell is apricots. Fucking apricots…..and you still hadn't spoken a word.

" _Astoria"_

The cab pitched and whined and she uses the noise to move in closer again.

 _"Mine's soon…."_

" _Yea, the band thing"_ you slip out….

" _What?'…._ she quizzes and then sits up straighter as she realized that you've been watching her longer than she was watching you….she's got you hooked she thinks…does she…

Why would you open up this can of worms …..who knows if she's even single, or really interested? Maybe she's just one of those friendly people or what if she's married…..your blue eyes dart to her ring finger and you hate yourself for feeling relieved to find it empty…..you're crazy really…just have boring dinner with this accountant and then Polly can leave you alone. You notice a tattoo on her right thigh and can think of nothing else.

" _My friend is doing a set with the band there... some vocals….I'm giving her a little moral support_ ", she smiles again likely at the unreasonable blush that is creeping up.

 _"What are you doing later?"_

 _"I really have somewhere I'm supposed to be_ ".

A date. Five minutes left. With a man. Because you had previously only been attracted to men...so you admit that you are attracted to her..you wonder...sexy...yes you did find her sexy...capable of producing sexual thoughts and/or sexual situations...yes, you're sure she's had many sexual situations as her boldness is currently claiming all of your attention and no way was this a first time move...She'd had practice.

Later...you wonder if you'd be on your couch eating the candy that you'd bought for your mom's Christmas basket but you'd opened instead….i mean she'd never know to miss it anyway…..later would this beauty be smashed into a crowd of like minded people listening to music, drinking, laughing…looking for comfort…later she'd be married to this boring accountant and she'd be…

No, she definitely didn't want to go on this date….she was more excited about the time she'd spent in this woman's presence then any date and suddenly doing something new had never smelled so good ...apricots…

Seriously was that her shampoo?….every time she flicked her long hair, the smell was coming at you in waves.

" _Okay….after that…it'll run late if you wanna come by"_

Why on earth was she pursuing you….She was not accepting the brush off...how long had it been since that had happened…..too long….too long since you had felt your stomach flip and palms sweat. Maybe this wasn't so crazy after all you think, as she leans in and her hand is running along the small of your back. Its hot and possessive as it rests on your right hip. You should pull away but you don't…..

" _You've definitely made this ride a helluva lot better"_ she quips and you must agree but your time is running out and your stop is coming up…..off of this train and back to your real life that doesn't include beautiful rock-star women who smelled of danger and leather with lust filled eyes that promise ecstasy….ecstasy should never be forgotten. You feel the train begin to slow.

" _You know I really can't stay_ "….one last ditch effort to do the right thing…

You can't think when she begins to trace small circles with her thumb on your inner thigh with those hot hands, and when she nuzzles that spot behind your ear ….you know that you're not getting off at Astoria. The poor bastard will never know that he'd been scooped.

You can barely believe what you're doing as your heart pumps and she's grinning like a Cheshire Cat, with your hands linked together... as she urges you toward the red neon bar sign. You shiver slightly forgetting the chill and your woolen pea coat at home.

You start to lose your nerve when suddenly she pulls you close, wrapping her arms around you and you're face to face. She holds your eyes with hers as she shrugs off her leather jacket and wraps it tightly around you….

"H _ere, baby it's cold outside_ ", she offers as she kisses your cheek…. you didn't expect such a courtly move. Her voice is sweet and fading as you're enveloped in apricots…

That smell will be the death of you and you know this moment will be the one you tell Polly about…..when you just knew ….you absolutely knew she was something fabulous…

 **A/N hope you'll enjoy this three-parter...i'm really loving it...i know most won't follow a fic that's not multi-chapter because there's not much sense however I'd love to hear what you think of it...hit that review button...you guys are the best fans ever...next two parts up very soon...also playing around with POV, hope its not too distracting. Let me hear you...my inbox awaits.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Upstate NY, Winter 2011**

You love the blanket of white on the porch. The snow makes a satisfying crunch beneath the soles of your boots. A steam of white vapor escapes your mouth just as you bend down to plug in the last extension cord for the lights. Fumbling with your frames as they edge down your nose….fingers numb. You've been decorating for the last couple of days. Piper was growing more exited as the days grew closer. Her excitement was absolutely contagious, as you found yourself buying more things to string up …until you took one look around at the Christmas sweaters and soccer moms and left a cart at Michael's earlier feeling embarrassed. Who knew that a Vause in love was so cheesy? This rented cabin on Lake Placid had been a surprise romantic getaway that Piper had been very grateful for her early Christmas present.

Two years had passed since that night you'd convinced her to watch Nicky's band and you still marveled at your luck sometimes. Dates were plenty and the sex was phenomenal….though you'd been her first time with a woman, she'd been a quick learner. I mean sure, there were days she was self-righteous and nitpicky but overall that had been the best decision you had ever made. Not that you'd ever tell her otherwise,... she'd get a big head over it….you chuckle….what was she doing anyway?

You can see her now through the window as you stand on the porch, a new little quirk you had found was Piper was OCD about the ornaments and was consistently shifting them here and there. Her brow creased with effort currently. Each day a new arrangement…..you glance at the wood pile and notice it's a little low. Call that a morning chore, no way that swinging an axe was a good idea with these frozen mitts. You bend down as you shove the anchor for the Frosty into the cold ground.

If someone had told you that this would be your future -it would have been heartily denied, yet here you sit watching her blow the steam from her cup of hot chocolate like it was the last time that you'd ever lay eyes on her. You soak up her innocence …it's always been a favorite of yours.

Yep...you were pretty smug with yourself...things were falling into place...you think the reindeer might need to face another 90 degrees to the right...yes that's it, now its perfectly symmetrical to the sleigh. You bend down again to twist a bulb that wouldn't light when she cracks the front door with two mugs of hot chocolate. You don't have to turn around to know that her face is concerned…you have been out here awhile…..

You smile or you think you do with your frozen cheeks as she holds open the screen with her shoulder , her elbows nearly resting on her bulging belly….a little girl was coming in a couple months…a little Vauseman…..modern medicine at its finest…

You face her... your smile belying the redness of your cheeks and nose….." _Come on , Al, baby it's cold outside"…._ she's right why stay out here….when her ladies' needed her inside….

You stop in front of her and place your palms on your future self dropping light kisses on the growing area...these are the moments that you know... absolutely know that nothing you'll ever do for her can be as fabulous as what she will be giving you soon. These are moments that you'll tell to the baby and can only love her harder in return.

" _You just want another foot rub",_ you say with a smirk…but you don't mind…the fireplace is lit and you've been wrapped around her finger ever since you stepped off that subway car.

 **A/N. Thanks so much for all your reviews and follows... seeing your names in my inbox is like holiday hugs, you all are like my Vause family... I enjoy reading your stories too , each one of you that submits... Thanks for your time... let me hear your input**


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter 2015**

Their laughter rang through the kitchen window as you pour more wine….a child's laugh was something that had always pulled at your heart before you knew why. Raised voices over a Frank Sinatra and Bing Crosby playlist on repeat. Polly is laughing at something Pete did and she's prattling on as she usually does.

The house is full of familiar faces….Nicky and few bandmates are there, she has her hand linked to a short Italian girl with a Jersey accent. Alex is somewhere….you sweep your eyes around but she's not on the couch either….

Polly touches your arm…yes you're listening…..you're amazed that she had finally decided that the "Jolly green giant" wasn't going anywhere…it took six years and a pregnancy to make her realize that Alex wasn't a phase. Though you know she may secretly judge you just don't care…you're glad they're still happy though….you shudder to think about how life would've been with that accountant….Polly had said Larry had been the name she couldn't remember and never met…..how much things change…..

You excuse yourself to check the Hors D'oeuvres and skim the party table. The finger foods could use some refreshing and the brie was gone... but otherwise it was still stable. You grab the sparkling grape juice because champagne gives you a headache and pour a flute. You spy a familiar Santa hat and glance down the tight black jeans at her ass….nice and firm. But it's the entire baby Jesus in a manger scene tacked to the back of her winning ugly Christmas sweater that really gets you. You smile as you lightly run your hand across those rear denim pockets as you go by giving a slight squeeze.

You're weaving your way through both of your acquaintances when you're stopped by another woman from work…you were doing a little writing for the local paper and a blog. It allows you to have a flexible schedule and freedom to be with Alex whenever she's traveling or promoting….she's taken on Nicky's band and they're growing more popular with each show. She was mixing and mingling currently in the den.

Cal gives you a thumbs up sign as he and Neri head for the door, he'd mentioned having an early morning. You spend several minutes with them and then spin for the kitchen. Your duties were nearly done and you could stop being the hostess and relax. You drop several platters in the sink when a little sun-kissed head catches your eye.

White earmuffs and pink puffy jacket…You watch her flit and jump about….these moments were precious. Finn laughing as he grabs handfuls of snow in his chubby little hands. He tries to throw it on her, but most of it sprays on the ground. But, they laugh heartily anyway…running patterns in and around the twinkling lights of the swing set and then around the pool. Finn stops and grabs her hand, they can barely contain their smiles as they stick out their tongues to catch errant flakes as they drift down...each one replaces the next on the ground, as a blanket of white is formed .

You don't know how long has passed when Alex folds herself into you, wrapping you up in her arms….the ball from her Santa hat tickles...she kisses your cheek….apricots flood your senses and you know this is the moment that you'll tell your grandkids about….when you knew….when you absolutely knew that your life was complete….she had been endgame…she always had been….you don't what took you so long to find her but you knew that you'd never let her go.

You walk hand in hand to the back sliding door…..it had been a little too long….

 _"Finn"…._

" _Liz"…"It's time to come in…."_

Groans and whines mix with disappointed chubby cheeks….their eyes threaten to drop tears but you won't be swayed….Alex maybe….but you... no way….Finn was older by a year, Polly had said that you'd be next but you'd taken it with a grain of salt…..

That grain had became the spitting image of you at four years old that was frowning at you currently…her face hid by blonde hair as she huddles behind the swing as if she cannot be seen.

" _Elizabeth….you better listen to your mother"_ Alex barked out….the little one's lip quivers…

" _Ah, come on…..Liz..baby…it's cold outside_ …." You reason while Alex goes and picks the little one up and she buries her face in the crook of her neck, no more tears….

 _"Big girl..not a baby",_ Liz pouts. _._.Alex agrees with her...She huddles little Finn in close, ruffling the white dusting on his cap..." _How about some hot chocolate_?"

Their hair flops mightily in time with the vigor of their head nods and you can only smile at all the winter miracles life has brought you…..

 **A/N Thanks for following these little vignettes that float through my mind...I only imagined these three when I started but what do you guys think about some more? Or any ideas you wanna see? You rock, happy holidays Vause family**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N -This update was brought to you by a member of our family, Vausemaniac, her prompt…my words…enjoy….also M rating on this one**

 **Upstate NY, 2019**

 _"Did you remember to pack her soccer cleats for her game on Saturday?",_ Piper was currently in worried Mom-mode…." _And George…you know she can't sleep without George_ "….she bit her bottom lip in concern. You know you packed everything.

" _Mom, he's right here",_ Liz huffed in exasperation as she tucked her favorite Curious monkey under her arm while she got her soccer duffel and carry-on suitcase from the SUV cargo area.

You can't help but grin at the _"I'm not a little girl, so I can handle a weekend away from you_ " set that she had to her jaw….ever since her 9th birthday Elizabeth Vause, who was nearly a "Tween" as she stated….was no longer Mommy's little girl though she was nothing if not Piper's mini-me whether she liked it or not.

Polly wraps her arms around Piper, giving her a long hug while whispering comforting words in her ear…you can tell by Piper's expression that her bestie has eased some of the incessant worrying that you'll have to fend off this weekend. You two were having an adult trip….back to the cabin on Lake Placid that you'd rented way back when she was still pregnant with your little one.

Piper wraps Liz up in a consuming hug, " _I'm sorry honey that I'm going to miss your game tomorrow ….remember play hard…score big"_

 _"It's just one game, Mom, and you'll be there if we make the playoffs ...don't worry"_ , Liz reasoned as she gives Piper a final squeeze. You reach for her... tuck her in, briefly smelling her apple shampoo as you kiss her forehead... Blue eyes meets green and hold the space between you for a breath..." _Love you, kiddo"_ .

Piper turns to Polly, as you grab her hand and steer her towards the car...she shouts out, " _The indoor facility is just past the bank…..do you have the address…..I gave it to you right?…warm-ups start at 1pm…."_ She barely squeezes out as you open the door and shove her in. You see her frown as the door clicks.

" _Pipes….yes, you gave her the address… and you gave her the address to where we are going…and she has all the numbers to the doctors"._ You grab one of her hands and swirl a pattern with your thumb.

 _"And, more importantly, she has her own kid…Finn is still alive and well….We're not twenty-five years old anymore...Polly can handle Liz for two days…and we'll be back on Sunday….okay?". Piper_ sighs and gives you a weak smile.

She doesn't answer right away, so you grab the back of her neck and pull her towards you…making eye contact and then you place a single soothing kiss to her lips, _"Okay?"..._ and you drop a second one with a little more pressure just to be sure, slightly pulling away..." _Okay",_ she agrees….you back out and wave goodbye… soon to be cracking open some port wine and making love by the fire you hope.

The miles of highway stretch out before you, and you lose count of the mile markers whipping by. You have the wipers on intermittent to keep the drifting snowflakes from piling up on the glass. The last hour and a half had been a variety show of karaoke performances from Piper with a little of you thrown in. You were amazed by the way she still was able to amuse you… still able to make you just stare and smile like a silly schoolgirl with a crush. You had been bi-coastal for the last two and half months, two weeks in L.A. doing press tour junket with Nicky and the Heartbreakers , one week back home with the girls...and it was starting to wear thin on the both of you.

You bless the day you'd been late to the subway ten years ago. Nicky had been mad as hell that you were late to her set….but fate's course had dropped you right in Piper's lap….figuratively and literally…so to speak…her lap was your favorite place after all...Piper flipped through the digital radio stations looking for some Motown to serenade you when the car's motor skips twice. You tighten your hand on the wheel and glance at her...still flipping...suddenly the radio dies. Piper looks at you and all the dials on the dash begin to go wonky, swirling around like a broken compass.

" _What the hell is happening?_ ", she quizzes you but you don't have an immediate answer ...but of course this would happen when you were only twenty minutes away. This is your last thought as the car begins to lose power quickly, even though you are jamming the gas pedal into the floor...you can barely edge the car off the two lane road as you lose the power steering and all manual control of your vehicle. The SUV rolls to a depressing stop some feet off the shoulder...everything black.

You put it back in drive and try the key...nothing... The motor doesn't even try to turn over. Piper stares at you with wide eyes and you have no idea what to say.

" _This is not a sign that we should've stayed home._ ", you blurt out before she begins to panic. _"Well I'll just step outside and have a look,_ " you say, " _I mean we still had half a tank of gas so I know it's not that ..maybe it's just the battery and we can flag someone down."_ You head to the back cargo area and retrieve a small duffel with a car emergency kit.

You told Piper maybe it was something small like the battery, when really you had driven enough lemons and pieces of shit cars back in the day to know a few tricks. There were only a couple of things that can make your car lose power while driving it, due to the fact that you use your battery to start your car , once it starts and begins to drive the power source switches over to the alternator . So, to drain that much power probably means the alternator just went out or it was the starter . This had happened to you once in a Ford Taurus, but luckily you had been exiting the highway so you were able to maneuver into a gas station.

However, when you had tried the ignition it was silent ...if it had been the starter ...when you tried the key you usually would've heard a rapid clicking noise. You take out the two orange , reflective fabric tents and place them in the front and the back of the car as you lift up the hood. The heat from the engine causes a billow of white steam to envelope you. You grab a large black flashlight out of the the bag with your left hand, and your phone out of your back pocket with your right. It was time to call AAA.

Luckily, you were within sight of a mile marker sign and with some quick information account information ...they were on their way in 30 to 40 minutes. You shine the light down into the engine and don't see much amiss . Battery is well mounted, cables on nothing spilling out. Glance over the coolant tank, level..pull out the dipstick..oil not too dark and to the line. Radiator cap on, car didn't overheat...You shine the the light over to that side of the engine and look down to the hoses , all are tight not frayed and then further beneath the wires at the alternator... one of the belts is in good condition and the other was completely missing...bingo...it takes those ten minutes before Piper decides to come retrieve you.

" _So what do you think it is, obviously not the battery._ ", her eyebrows raised emphasis.

 _"I've already called AAA, ok "_ , you grumble. You kick the front bumper in frustration.

She grabs you by the shoulders..." _Hello, what are we still standing out here for ?"_ She grabs your face tracing along your jaw and the outline of your cheekbone... feeling the freezing skin _"So, they're gonna tow it, C'mon ...you can't stay out here the whole time, baby...it's cold outside"_ She gives you a side smirk and you begrudgingly agree, and let her lead you back into the vehicle... you've got maybe twenty minutes or so left..she was right after all.

" _I know you're upset...me too...i was really looking forward to opening some wine.."_ , she trailed off...you meet her blue eyes with yours..." _Putting on that jazz CD you love",_ you reply. She slides her hand over to your seat and puts it mid-thigh, " _I know its been awhile...with our work schedule, your traveling and Liz...we aren't exactly burning up the sheets these days."_

 _"It's mostly my fault...i know you've been lonely too_ ", at least the traveling was done for awhile now...you could relax.

Suddenly, Piper got an evil smirk and the glint in her eyes was one you knew very well, as she took one hand and began to feel for the snap on your jeans...you gasp out anyway as she asks, _"How much time until they get here_?" Her breath is hot in your ear as she leans across the middle console and emergency brake, the new perfume you bought her for Christmas wafting into your nose..." _Maybe twenty or less... fifteen..._?"

" _Whaddaya say?_ ", she mumbles into the curve of your neck as she lightly flicks the skin with the tip of her tongue... _you want to ask here?_...now?...in the cold car?...but obviously that's exactly what she is suggesting as her other hand leaves your jeans and goes up your shirt...skimming your stomach and palming your breasts firmly as her kisses grew more insistent. She bites your bottom lip lightly before dipping her eager tongue into your mouth. You meet her tongue first...yes it had definitely been too long, as you squirm in your seat ...reaching beneath the seat to scoot it back, your long legs feeling trapped.

Piper uses the extra room to easily unsnap your jeans now and slides her hand past your quivering bellybutton into your suddenly too-tight boy shorts. The tightness of your jeans gives her a little wiggle room as her fingertips find the center of your folds like a blind man reading braille. You gasp again at the sudden contact, before she pushes your bra up and takes a pink nipple into her mouth...knowing the left was more sensitive than the right one...swirling her tongue in slow circles matching time with her fingers swiping over your hardening bud.

The windows begin to fog with heated moans and love declarations, when Piper becomes frustrated with her limited access and uses the extra space between you and the driver's side door to straddle you, pushing you heavy into the seat as you recline it a little, she unzips your jeans the rest of the way and sinks two fingers deep inside and you both moan so loud it echos inside the car.

Oh christ...its only a couple of minutes before you feel the quivering start deep inside and know it won't be long now as she curls them just so... up and against your pubic bone to that special spot she had found so many years ago...she grunts with effort as she speeds up her ministrations and your legs stiffen with pleasure. Her hair is a blonde curtain around you...all you can feel is her...all you smell is her...Piper...Piper...you bite her shoulder as the first wave hits you, your body lifting you both off the seat as you jerk upwards with the intensity of your orgasm...

Neither one of you notice the yellow flashing lights dimly through the hazed windows of the SUV...Piper shoves her fingers up inside of you hard one last time to elicit a final moan against her swollen lips as she kisses away the few breaths that you're able to draw in...

 _"Wow"_ , you croak out

Both of you nearly jump through the roof, when a man knocks on the driver's side window. In the darkness and through the fogged window, you can't see shit...Piper leans over and wipes a streak through the condensation with her shirt that you don't remember removing...

The Armada tow truck guy stands stunned and silent, with two hot girls on top of each other, one shirtless...his lucky day..." _Uh...mam... Armada...uh...Alex Vause,_ he fumbles swiping his forehead roughly _..." I'm here a little early, I tried your cell...but..._?"

Piper looks at you and though you feel mortified that she still has her hand buried in your pants... at least he can't see that much you hope... and you both collapse in a fit of laughter...only she could turn a disaster into a memory and this is the moment that you know...

 _"God I love you so fucking much"_ you tell her when you think just got caught fooling around in your car like sixteen year olds when you were both really closer to 40 than Piper would allow you to admit...this was the moment that you knew...absolutely knew that there was not another woman in the world for you...along with the wonder of what other winter escapades would you find yourself in as the years unfolded...after all, Liz would be moving out in another ten years...


End file.
